Adrienne Potter and the Philosopher's Stone
by PhoenixFlame17
Summary: Because of a strange and strong power on that fateful night, the Potter's survived and went on to raise their daughter, Adrienne Potter, who is now ready to face her first year at Hogwarts along side her good friend, Orion Black. FemHarry.
1. That Fateful Night

**Summary : Because of some strange and strong power, the Potter's survived that night and now Adrienne Potter is 11 years old and ready to start her first year at Hogwarts, along side her good friend, Orion Black.**

The atmosphere in Godric's Hollow was peaceful and light as the small and young family sat in the living room.

James Potter was seated on the floor, moving his wand a bit to control the range of toys flying around above his head to amuse his 1 year old daughter, Adrienne Potter, who was giggling and clapping her chubby little hands together in delight.

Lily Potter sat on the sofa, an open book lay forgotten in her lap, as she watched her husband and daughter with fond and loving bright emerald green eyes.

Adrienne reached up as far as she could and made grabbing motions with her little fingers, trying to get her daddy's wand, but she was unsuccessful because she was so small, but instead of being frustrated, this seemed to entertain her and she carried on trying to get the wand.

James grinned at the small and angelic giggles coming from his daughter and it made his heart swell with a fatherly love, and he lowered the toys slowly, but made them spin around quickly in a circle.

Adrienne made a grab for one of the toys and she managed to get a small toy snitch, and her small cherub face was triumphant as she held it in her small hands.

James beamed proudly " A seeker this one, Lils " he said, pride unmistakeable in his voice.

Lily let out a small laugh but she smiled widely as well.

Adrienne grinned around the toy snitch, which she had just put in her mouth and was now chewing on it.

Suddenly, something changed, and it was as if someone was knocking on an invisible door, but then it was like someone had forced their way through the door.

Time seemed to stop for James and Lily, as their horrified eyes met in a silent message, _he _was here, Wormtail had betrayed them.

James leapt up, breaking the seemingly frozen time, and he looked at his wife, who was also on her feet and picking up their daughter, " Lily, take Adrienne and run, I'll hold him off " he said, his Auror training kicking in.

Lily held Adrienne to her chest, and her lovely eyes were wide as she stared at her husband, " James... " she trailed off, not knowing what to say. This was probably the last time she would ever see her beloved.

James' hazel eyes softened " I know, Lils " he said in understanding, and pressed a gentle and loving kiss to his wife's petal lips, " I love you, my Lily Flower, forever " he said.

Lily's eyes filled with tears " I love you too, James " she said shakily, before she turned and ran from the room, holding her daughter to her chest.

James followed after her and saw that she was already half way up the stairs, he turned around and faced the front door, he brandished his wand like a sword and prepared to battle.

There was a small but bright flash and the door violently slammed open, and it was barely hanging onto the hinges, but that did not matter, only the dark cloaked figure standing in the doorway, glowing crimson eyes visible under the darkness of the hood.

James pushed down the fear he had and pointed his wand straight at the most powerful darkest wizard in history, " Expelliarmus " he said.

The cloaked figure moved slightly and the light was deflected away easily, " You think you can defeat me, Dark Lord Voldemort ?" came an amused rasping voice from under the hood.

James narrowed his eyes.

" Do not be a fool, Potter, I will only make this offer once, join me and I shall spare your life " rasped Voldemort.

James let out a laugh " as if I would join you, I would rather not be a slave " he said, and fired off another spell.

So the duel had begun.

Upstairs Lily was just outside of the nursey when she heard the sound of things being blown up and destroyed, she had the overwhelming feeling to go and help her husband, but one look at her strangely quiet daughter, she knew she had to do as James said and keep their child safe. She entered the nursey and looked around for a place to hide her daughter. The wards were still up, so she couldn't apparate away.

Suddenly, the sounds from downstairs stopped.

Lily stopped looking around and listened intently, not realising that she was holding her breath, as she waited for a sign as to who it was. She soon heard quiet footsteps coming up the stairs followed by the sound of a material brushing against the floor, and she felt her heart stop, James was dead. If it had been James coming up the stairs, he would have been running out of concern for his family. No, it was Voldemort coming up the stairs. She released a breath, but the air felt icy in her lungs and it travelled threw her veins until it reached her stomach, where it coiled into a horrible feeling.

The footsteps drew closer until they stopped outside of the door.

Lily couldn't take her eyes off the door as she tightened her grip on her daughter, and just underneath the door in the gap, she saw a bright flash of light that she recognised. She spun around so that her back was facing the door, and she hunched over slightly to protect her daughter, just as the door was blasted off it's hinges. She set her daughter down in the crib and slowly turned around to face what would surely be her death.

Standing in the wreckage of the doorway was a dark cloaked figure that seemed to radiate darkness, a wand was pointed at the floor, loosely held in the grip of a bony white hand. Crimson eyes scanned the room until they landed on the crib that was partly hidden behind the red-headed witch.

Lily swallowed slightly and straightened up, refusing to show fear to the wizard who had killed her husband.

Voldemort glided into the room " I do not have time for this, girl, move or I will kill you " he said, sounding bored.

Lily shook her head " No, I will not let you harm my daughter " she said bravely.

" You need not die, girl, simply step out of the way and give me your daughter " said the dark wizard.

Lily let out a laugh that was slightly hysterical " you think I would let you kill my daughter? I would rather die " she spat.

Voldemort raised his wand " Move, I will not ask again " he ordered coldly.

Lily shook her head, feeling panic rise within her, " Please! No! Not my daughter! Take me! Kill me instead " she pleaded.

" Avada Kedarva " said Voldemort, almost lazily.

Lily saw the sickly green light travelling like a bullet towards her, and she let out a high pitched scream before it hit her, but unnoticed by either of the two adults, a silvery-white shield shimmered faintly around her form, and once again unnoticed, it absorbed the spell, before it dissapeared. She felt a sharp pain all over her body before she collapsed, unable to resist the darkness that over took her mind.

Adrienne's eyes glowed silvery-white, before returning to their original color of an unnaturally bright shade of green. She looked at the still body of her mother and whimpered " Mama " she said.

Voldemort stepped over the body, and he was so focused on the baby, that he did not notice the slight rise and fall of Lily's chest. He pointed his wand at the Potter child, " Good-bye, Adrienne Potter " he said coldly, " Avada Kedarva " he repeated the words in the exact same tone as before.

The sickly green light rushed towards Adrienne, who's eyes darted to the oncoming deadly light, and something stirred deep within those eyes, and just as the spell hit, causing a terrible pain in her head, it rebounded off of her.

Before Voldemort could feel triumph, he saw the rebounded curse coming towards him, and crimson eyes widened before the spell hit him. He let out a horrific noise as his body was hit with a tidal wave of pain and it exploded, leaving behind a pile of dust, ash and a black cloak. A black shadow fled from the room.

Adrienne let out a piercing cry of pain as blood trailed down her cherub face, coming from a raw looking lightning bolt shaped cut on her forehead.

Underneath the wreckage in the hallway downstairs, a groan was heard and some things were thrown out of the way, and James Potter saw up, bruised and bloodied, but still alive. He shakily got to his feet and looked around at the wreckage, and was confused at how he was still alive, he had seen the Avada Kedarva come at him, he had felt the pain, but he was still alive. Before he thought anymore into it, he remembered his family " Adrienne, Lily " he gasped, and shot up the stairs to find his wife and daughter. He came across the destroyed door to the nursey and his stomach dropped, he walked in and his eyes widened.

The once lovely nursey was in ruins, everything looked as if it had been in the way of an explosion, and there were small fires around.

A feminine groan came from somewhere in the room.

James immediately looked at where it came from and saw Lily moving slightly, he let out a breath of relief and hurried over, dropping to his knees and pulling off a bit of the ceiling which had obviously fell and landed on her.

Lily sat up and blinked, but when she saw James happiness filled her eyes, " James " she gasped in pure happiness, and threw her arms around her husband.

James hugged her back, unable to express his joy.

The hug was interrupted by the familiar cry of their daughter, but it did not bring them joy because it was filled with pain.

The young parents were on their feet in seconds.

Lily saw the cut on her daughter's forehead and gasped " Adrienne " she said, picking up her daughter and hugging the baby to her chest, " oh my sweet Adrienne, you're ok, you're alive " she sobbed in relief.

James wrapped his arms around his family and closed his eyes, not bothering to stop the tears of joy that fell down his tanned cheeks.

Lily let out a small sniffle " James, where is Voldemort ?" she asked, reluctantly pulling away from her husband.

The Potter heir just remembered the dark wizard and looked around, his eyes came to rest on a smoking heap of a black cloak and dust, " I think I found him " he said.

Lily turned her eyes to it aswell and she gasped " is that... ?" she asked, before looking at her daughter " did she ?" she asked in awe and amazement, had her 1 year old daughter defeated the most powerful dark lord in history?

James smiled slightly, filled with pride, " I think she did " he said, pressing a gentle kiss to the top of his daughter's head, " come on, we have to call the Order " he said seriously.

Lily nodded " Yes, and I will clean Adrienne up " she said quietly.

The small family then exited the destroyed nursey.

Not too long later, the once peaceful and quiet Godric's Hollow was now filled with Order Members, and once James and Lily had violently protested to Sirius betraying them, explaining that they had secretly changed Secret Keeper's, they were now sitting down in the living room. Well, only Lily, James, Sirius Black, Mia Black, Remus Lupin, Albus Dumbledore and Madam Pomfrey were sitting down, the other Order members were upstairs looking at the remains of Voldemort.

Madam Pomfrey was carefully and gently scanning the strange shaped mark on Adrienne's forehead, which had just stopped bleeding because of a spell the medi-witch had performed, " This is definetly a curse mark, but I've never seen one like it, it's shaped like a lightning bolt " she said.

Dumbledore's bright blue eyes were void of it's usual twinkle, and were instead grave, " Yes, a mark like that is only created when the person has been touched by such evil and hatred " he said, not sugar-coating his words.

Lily let out a small noise and held her daughter closer.

James' eyes were worried " but Adrienne will be alright, won't she? " he asked urgently.

Albus smiled warmly " Nothing a little sleep won't cure, Mr Potter " he reassured his former student.

Relieved faces went around.

Sirius grinned, happy that his goddaughter was going to be fine, " See Prongs, Potter's are tough ones " he said confidently, having been James' bestfriend for 10 years, and he knew who stubborn Potter's were.

Albus sighed.

Remus caught it and stared at his old professor " is something wrong, Professor ?" he asked in concern.

Everyone turned to the old Headmaster.

" The mark will scar, she will have it forever " said Albus quietly.

Lily pressed a gentle kiss to the scar on her daughter's forehead.

James ran his hands threw his messy black hair " what will happen now ?" he asked.

Albus stood up " I will tell the Minister that Voldemort has been defeated, and I suspect that many celebrations will be happening, but there are still Death Eaters out there, and they will not be happy once they learn of their Master's defeat " he said.

" Most of them are cowards, they'll go into hiding " growled a voice from the door, and a man with grizzled brownish-grey hair walked in.

Sirius grinned " Moody's right, but we'll find them, Death Eaters may be strong, but they're not smart " he said.

Moody nodded " Black's right, it'll be our work for the next year " he said.

A small yawn escaped from Adrienne as she snuggled into her mother's chest, pale eyelids covering beautiful eyes.

Mia Black stood up, her golden blonde curls swaying with her movements and her pale blue eyes were warm and kind, " You can come and stay at ours for a bit, at least until you find another place " she said softly.

That made James and Lily pause, with all of this going on, they had forgotten about their destroyed home, " Oh, no, it's fine, we'll find somewhere else " protested Lily.

James shook his head " Lils, we'll stay with them, Adrienne's already falling asleep " he said.

Lily gave in for her daughter and nodded, " I am feeling a bit tired myself " she admitted, stiffling a yawn, as she stood up off the sofa, her daughter still held in her arms.

Sirius smiled " good, I'm sure Orion will love the company " he said, speaking of his 1 year old son, who was a few months older then Adrienne. He turned to his other bestfriend " you staying aswell, Moony ?" he asked.

Remus, very hesitant to leave the people who are family to him, nodded " yes, I will stay for tonight " he said.

Not too long later, the five adults and one baby were at one of the Black Manor's.

Lily carefully laid Adrienne down in a crib next to a cute baby boy with a head of black hair, and she had to hold in an Awww when the two curled up together in sleep. She quietly left the room and went into the bedroom she and James were going to sleep in.

James was waiting in bed for her, lying down and staring up at the ceiling.

The red-head climbed into the bed and snuggled up to her husband " I love you James " she said.

" I love you too, Lils " said James.

By the next day, it was known through-out the magical world that Dark Lord Voldemort had been defeated by 1-year-old Adrienne Potter, the-girl-who-lived.


	2. Happy Birthday, Adrienne

In a large room decorated in soft lilacs, blues and silver, was a huge double-bed that contained a small but beautiful girl, who was covered by a baby blue quilt, and long silky black hair, with chunks of crimson, was fanned out over silver pillows, while a crimson fringe was pulled to the left with a shorter bit on the right. Her rounded face, which had puppy-fat on it, was set in a mask of peacefullness with black lashes touching pale cheeks. Rosy red lips were slightly open as breath was released then pulled back in.

The door slowly and quietly opened, and two people entered the room very quietly, one was a handsome man who looked to be still in his 20's with messy jet-black hair, and hazel eyes, which had a ring of gold around each iris, framed by glassess, and the other was a beautiful woman looking to be the same age with long and flowing crimson hair and bright emerald green eyes.

Both sat down on the edge of the bed, and the red-head gently shook the beautiful child awake, " wake up Adrienne " she said softly.

The girl, Adrienne, let out a small groan and she moved a bit, before black lashes fluttered like butterfly wings, and now open were a pair of eyes that were an unusual shade of bright green, and each iris had a ring of gold around it. She yawned and stared at the people on her bed, " what's up mum, dad ?" she asked, still sleepy.

Her father grinned " Happy birthday, Adrienne " he said casually, hazel eyes sparkling with mischief.

Unnaturally glowing green eyes widened as if in rememberance, " Oh !" she said in realization, gaining a laugh from her parents, which made her glare at them.

The man chuckled " She's like you, Lils " he said fondly.

Lily Potter smiled widely " of course, who else does she get the intelligence from, James ?" she said playfully.

James Potter gasped dramatically and put a hand over his heart, a mock-wounded look coming to his handsome face, " My dear Lily flower, how could you say such a thing to me ?" he said.

Lily laughed and shook her head, " oh shut up, James " she said affectionately, gently shoving her husband as she stood up.

James chuckled and stood up aswell, before looked at his daughter " don't be too long, Adrienne, the others will be here soon " he said, reffering to Sirius and Mia Black, and their 11 year old son, Orion.

Adrienne's face lit up at the thought of seeing her good friend, Orion, who she had known since she was born.

The two adults then left the room.

Adrienne yawned softly as she climbed out of bed, she brushed her bangs out of her eyes and to the left as she padded out of the room. She vaguely heard the familiar loud and excited voice of her godfather, Sirius Black, and a smile lit her face before she took off in a run. She flew down the wide open staircase and made her way into the dining room, her eyes instantly searched for her friend and she smiled when she saw him " Orion " she said happily.

Orion Black was a very good-looking 11 year old with dark black hair that fell like a mop on his head, bangs just brushing over his lovely pale blue eyes, and his slightly rounded face was already taking on the sharp and handsome features that Black's were well known for. He looked at her and smiled " hey, Adri " he said, using his nickname for her, and he held out his arms.

Adrienne bounced forward and jumped into his arms, wrapping her arms around his neck, just as Orion's arms wrapped around her waist. She giggled and rested her head on his shoulder " I've missed you, our evil parents haven't let us meet up in weeks " she complained.

Orion chuckled " true " he said, before pulling away, and smiling down at his bestfriend.

" Hey! " protested Sirius, " that's not true " he said.

Mia laughed softly " It has been a month " she said softly, tucking a stray piece of blonde hair behind her ear.

Sirius shot his wife a betrayed look, but she simply smiled at him.

James chuckled " alright, let's sit down for breakfast, i'm hungry " he said, and on que his stomach grumbled loudly, and he quickly took his seat at the table, and was already running his eyes hungrily over the food that covered the table.

Lily rolled her eyes " you're always hungry " she pointed out, but sat down aswell.

" Sirius is the same " added Mia, taking a place by her friend.

Sirius pouted " sweetheart " he whined at being picked on again, but once he saw that he was being ignored, he gave up and sat next to his friend.

Adrienne and Orion traded amused looks, " parents " they muttered in unsion, and sat next too eachother.

Soon breakfast was in full swing and light and happy chatter filled the dining room, and two particular people had many servings.

Breakfast was soon interrupted by the arrival of an owl and Adrienne chose to get it, she went over to the window and opened it, and her eyes instantly landed on the letter held in the barn owl's talons, it was a yellowish envelope adressed to her. Excitment rose in her as she carefully took the letter, and to be polite, she grabbed some bacon and gave it to the owl, who gratefully took it before flying off. She turned over the letter and let out a small noise, it had the Hogwarts crest on.

" Is that your Hogwarts letter ?" asked James eagerly, " I remember when I first got my Hogwarts letter, it took forever for my parents to calm me down, they thought I had got into the treats again " he said in fond rememberance.

Sirius grinned " I was the same, but I was so glad to be out of that place I lived in " he chimed in.

Lily and Mia smiled as well, both remembering when they got their Hogwarts letters.

Orion, however, was focused on his bestfriend " open it " he urged her, standing up to walk around to her.

With shaky hands, Adrienne carefully broke the seal and opened the envelope, she pulled out the letter and opened it. Her eyes quickly scanned the words.

_Dear Miss Adrienne Potter,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted into the School of Witchcraft and Wizardry... _

Adrienne let out a squeal " I got in " she said, and once again threw her arms round Orion in a hug, and he returned it happily. They were going to Hogwarts together!

While the two were hugging, James beamed proudly " knew you would get in, Adrienne " he said happily, before he traded a mischevious look with his bestfriend, " Diagon Alley ?" he questioned, turning his eyes to his wife.

Lily smiled " of course, we need to get their school stuff, and I need to get a few things " she said, her voice hinting at something else, which James, Sirius and Mia caught onto, and they fully agreed.

Adrienne, who had broke the hug, eyed her parents and godparents suspiciously, she had always known when her parents were up too something, she had a sixth sense about it.

Orion easily distracted her " hey, we'll be getting our wands today " he said, since he was fully aware of what his parents and his godparents were up too, and he wanted to see Adrienne's face light up.

Apparently that was all it took, and Adrienne focused her attention on her bestfriend, " I know, I can't wait " she said happily, eyes lit up with pure excitment.

Breakfast was soon forgotten as talk of Hogwarts filled the room.

An hour later, it was decided that they would go to Diagon Alley now, and Adrienne was upstairs in minutes and in her closet getting dressed. Not really one for caring what she wore ( except for dressess and skirts, she refused to wear them ), she picked out a pair of black jeans and a dark blue top, along with a light grey jacket. Once dressed she quickly ran a brush through her longs locks and was soon downstairs again, putting on a pair of black trainers.

The two families decided to apparate, and they arrived in the Leaky Cauldron, and were greeted by the Barman, Tom. They went out into the back alley, and with some well placed taps on the wall with a wand, the bricks began to move and rearrange themselves. Soon, a doorway was in the alleyway and it revealed a magnificent sight.

A bustling town filled with many people dressed in cloaks of all sorts, and they were many shops which had colorful and magically charmed signs on them, it was lovely.

James let out a happy sigh " Welcome to Diagon Alley " he said dreamily.

Sirius mirrored his best friend's antics.

Adrienne and Orion traded excited looks, and looked ready to practically take off, " can we go on our own, mum, dad ?" asked the birthday girl, her rare eyes going into puppy-mode.

James grinned " of course, it is your birthday " he said cheerfully.

Lily voiced her protest " now wait a minute, they're too young, James, they are only 11 " she said, feeling protectiveness well up inside of her. Even though it had been 10 years, she was still wairy to let her daughter go off on her own, especially in Diagon Alley where any rogue death eaters could be wondering around.

Sirius waved his bestfriend's wife off " Lily, they'll be fine, besides it's Adrienne's birthday " he said.

Lily bit her lip but sighed in defeat and nodded, she knew her daughter would be fine, the girl had a smart head on her shoulders, as did Orion.

Mia smiled " be careful you two, I don't want anyone telling me two children are causing mayhem " she said warmly.

Adrienne and Orion grinned widely, and hugged the four adults, before they took off into Diagon Alley together.

" Kids " sighed Lily, but she smiled anyway, and held hands with her husband, Mia doing the same, before the two couples entered Diagon Alley.

The doorway behind them re-sealed itself.

The Potter heir and the Black heir easily found their way to Gringotts, since they had been there alot when they were younger, and were now walking down the carpet that lay over the white marble floor.

Gringotts was a grand looking place on the outside, made of pure and solid white marble, the sun gleamed off it, making it positively glow and impossible to miss, even to those who weren't looking for it. Inside, it was lovely aswell, it had a wide open hall, also made of white marble, and there was about 100 goblins seated on high stools behind tall counters.

They approached the high desk at the end, it held a rather stern looking goblin with glassess, and he was talking rather quietly to a tall and wide person with bushy brown hair.

Adrienne blinked " Hagrid " she said, recognising the half-giant who was the Grounds Keeper at Hogwarts, but what was he doing here?

The Half-Giant turned around, seemingly startled, and his warm black eyes landed on the two young children in front of him, he smiled nervously " 'Ello Adrienne, Orion, shoppin for yer Hogwarts stuff, are yer? " he asked in a booming voice.

Orion smiled slightly and nodded " Yes, we are just getting some money " he informed the Grounds Keeper, " what are you doing here ?" he asked politely.

Hagrid looked to be thinking about something before he sighed " Professor Dumbledore sent me to get somethin', top secret " he said proudly.

Adrienne and Orion felt their natural curiousity prickle, and wanted to ask more questions, but were interrupted by Hagrid asking them if they wanted to come with him, and they agreed.

Orion handed over his and Adrienne's small golden vault keys.

The Goblin eyed the two children, his eyes resting on Adrienne for a little longer, before he nodded " Griphook will take you too your vaults " he said calmly, " Griphook !" he called.

A Goblin came walking up, dressed in a small suit, and he took the keys " follow me please " he said, and led Adrienne, Orion and Hagrid towards the ride, as the children liked to call it.

Once they were seated in the cart, after a warning " Please keep your arms and feet in the cart at all times, and no leaning over the sides " from Griphook, they were off at a fast speed.

While Hagrid groaned at the speed, Adrienne and Orion were cheering for it to go faster, but sadly there was only one set speed.

Having inherited her father's carelessness to height and speed, Adrienne leaned over the side, trying to peer into the darkness too see if the rumors about dragons hidden deep within Gringotts was true. Suddenly, she was yanked back just in time to avoid the wall as the cart flew round a corner, she turned around and saw Orion shaking his head in amusement, causing her to smile sheepishly " thanks for the save " she said. If it weren't for her friend, her head would most likely have been taken off by the wall.

Orion stiffled a laugh " pay attention next time, Adri, I don't want to explain to your parents why their daughter is no longer with us because she was trying to look for a dragon in Gringotts " he said.

Adrienne smiled brightly.

Hagrid simply groaned.

Soon they came to a sudden halt, jerking the three passengers forward, and somehow Griphook stayed upright and still.

Griphook stepped out of the cart " vault seven hundred and thirteen " he said in montone, and walked towards the large metal door, but this one was different, it had no keyhole, but instead a thin line running down in, but not from a tall height. He pointed a finger at it, inserting a long nail into the thin line, and he ran his finger down the line.

Hagrid, who was standing behind Griphook with a lamp, seemed to be both nervous and excited.

Adrienne and Orion traded confused and curious looks, wondering what was hidden in such a vault.

The door soon melted away.

Adrienne climbed out of the cart and stood at Hagrid's side.

" If anyone else but a Gringotts goblin were to try and open this door, they would be sucked through the door and trapped there " said Griphook casually.

Adrienne blinked " how many times do you check too see if anybody is inside ?" she asked curiously.

" Once every ten years " said Griphook with a nasty grin.

Adrienne decided to discreetly climb back in the cart and sat close to Orion, and they both watched as Hagrid leaned in and picked up a small stone shaped brown grubby package, only the size of a small fist. They once again traded confused looks, what did Hagrid want with that?

Hagrid sat back in the cart, and he stared at the children, " It's best yeh don' tell anyone about this " he said, patting the pocket which he had put the small grubby package into.

Adrienne wanted to ask questions, but she felt a hand on her arm, and she turned to the owner of said hand and found Orion shaking his head before he mouthed ' We'll talk about it later ', and she reluctantly nodded and sat back to enjoy the ride as their cart sped away from Vault Seven Hundred and Thirteen.

The cart once again slowed to a halt not too long later, Griphook once again left the cart " Vault Six Hundred and Twenty Two " he said, holding up Orion's key. He put it into the keyhole and turned it.

The door opened with a whoosh to reveal the contents of the vault, mounds upon mounds of golden coins, and a few silver and bronze colored coins that were smaller then the gold ones.

Orion walked into the vault and began stuffing Galleons into a pouch that he had, he eyed the objects at the back of the vault, ones that had the Black Family Crest on, with some distaste, before he returned to his place by his bestfriend, his pocket weighed down by gold.

They were soon off again, only to stop a few seconds later at another vault, and once more Griphook stood by the door of the vault, " Vault Six Hundred and Eighty Seven " he announced, and put the small golden key into the keyhole and turned it.

The door opened with the same whooshing noise and inside was the same as the previous vault they had been too, and Adrienne walked in, but took her time too look around. She wondered to the back of the vault where only a few objects lay, the rest were in another Potter vault that she had never been to before, and she saw a necklace that drew her attention.

It was pretty. A silver pendant hung from a thin silver chain, and it had small rubies and topazes going around the edge, and in the middle was the Potter Family Crest.

She reached out and touched it, after some thought, she wrapped her fingers around it and picked it. It belonged to the Potter's, so why not? She clasped it around her neck and tucked it beneath her shirt, before she turned round, only to see Orion standing there, holding out a pouch that looked full. She blinked.

Orion smiled in amusement " I saw you venture to the back, I thought that I would come in here and pull you back to reality " he said.

Adrienne flushed slightly, well aware of her habit of exploring places, but she smiled thankfully " What would I do without you ?" she asked honestly, as she and her bestfriend left the vault.

Orion snorted " get your head taken off by a wall or stay in a vault for the rest of you life " he answered, allowing Adrienne to get back into the cart, before he followed, and soon they were off again.

Of course, Adrienne had tried once more to look for a dragon, and this time she swore she saw a burst of fire, but this time, Hagrid pulled her back, causing her to pout.

Mean while, James, Lily, Sirius and Mia had decided to split up to get Adrienne's birthday presents, and the Potter's went to Madam Aurora's Jewellery Store, while Sirius and Mia went to another shop.

Lily approached the counter in Madam Aurora's shop, while James hung back to look at a small broomstick charm bracelet.

Madam Aurora was a beautiful woman, in her early forties, with dark brown hair in a bun and warm bright blue eyes. She smiled widely " A'! Lily, you 'ave come for ze bracelet, yes ?" she asked in a french accent.

Lily smiled " yes please " she said politely.

Madam Aurora smiled brilliantly and walked into the back room with a spring in her step, and returned seconds later holding a long and thin velvet case, " 'ere it is, just as you ordered " she said, and opened the case, revealing the jewellery inside.

Lily gasped " oh, James, come and look at this " she said in awe.

James hurried over and once he saw the jewellery, he smiled widely " it's wonderful " he said.

Inside the velvet case, on a pillow of silk, lay a thin silver bracelet with four charms on it, a silver wolf, a black dog, a dark brown stag and an M made of crystal.

Lily nodded " It's perfect " she said, taking out a pouch of Galleons.

Madam Aurora smiled widely and closed the case before handing it over " that will be 30 galleons " she said.

Lily handed over the money and the couple left, both feeling very happy that Adrienne would like this gift, as well as the others they had bought her.

In another store, Sirius was picking up a specially made wand holster for his surrogate niece/goddaughter, while his wife, who had a secret passion for weapons, was eyeing the swords with keen interest in her lovely eyes.

The holster was was black with crimson lining, and it had on a fire rune, a water rune, an earth rune and a wind rune, while the lightning rune was in the middle of them. It also had on some powerful charms such as an Anti-theft charm, so if someone other then Adrienne tried to open it, it would shock them or badly burn them, and it would instantly teleport itself to Adrienne if it was lost.

He turned around and smiled when he saw his wife, " Pick one, Mia, and I'll get it for you " he said, and watched with amusement as she looked at him, sheepish guilt in her eyes at being caught, but she happily picked up a dagger and litralley bounced over to the counter. Seeing his wife this happy was well worth it, even though they would soon need a room at the manor for all the weapons she had, but he still handed over the galleons, before the Black couple left the weapon shop.


	3. Read Please!

Hi, I know It's been a while, but I'm sorry to say that I might not be able to write more of my stories for a while, due to a few facts -

One : My brother hardly lets me on the computer anymore.

Two : I am going to write a story, and no writing other stories does not make me lose focus, but I need time on the story.

Three : I am starting college in a few weeks and will have no time to write.

Sorry once again, but I will try and publish new chapters when I can.


End file.
